Kokoro
Kokoro (こころ, Kokoro) is a character that debuted in Dead or Alive 4. She is a Geisha in training, but also enjoys martial arts; practicing Ba Ji Quan while studying. She joins the Dead or Alive tournament under her mother's consent. She is the half-sister of Helena Douglas, meaning her father is Fame Douglas due to her mother, Miyako, being one of Fame Douglas' many mistresses (another being Helena's mother, Maria). It is possible that if Helena were to give up her control of DOATEC, Kokoro would be next in line to take control. History Dead or Alive 4 A 17 year-old geisha-in training Kokoro began training to be a geisha at a young age, but her heart was actually in both training to be a geisha and in the martial arts. She asked her mother if she could participate in the 4th Dead or Alive Tournament, who hesitantly gave her permission however warning that Kokoro would not necessarily like what would come of it. During one of her initial matches Kokoro faces the drunken master Brad Wong, who seems to like Kokoro. Kokoro, however, was put off by the drunk and vehemently declines his offer for a drink. After several rounds of the tournament, Kokoro meets Helena. Unaware that they were related Kokoro was surprised when Helena seemed to recognize her and mentioned Miyako before their fight. It is then that Helena mentions that Kokoro should learn her Pi Qua Quan moves. After the tournament Kokoro returns to Kyoto where she resumes her geisha training; doing things like fan dancing, playing the Shamisen and a small drum. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 It is unclear exactly for what reason Kokoro had for coming to New Zack Island however she came to the island without her mother's knowledge. Personality Similar to Kasumi, Kokoro appears to be one of the more merciful and gentle spirited fighters. In one instance, she asks if she has gone too far with the fight and extends an apology. She does seem to be a little more delicate than Kasumi, as she does indeed fight to the best of her ability but if she loses, she calls out for her mother. This would indicate that although she is confident in her style, losing proves to be a bit too much for her. Nonetheless, she is well-mannered and well-spoken and fights to the best of her ability, regardless of the outcome. Relationships Helena Helena is Kokoro's half-sister. Unfortunately, Kokoro doesn't know who Helena is, but Helena seems to know Kokoro. In Kokoro's story mode, she eventually finds and fights Helena, who wants Kokoro to master her fighting style. Preferences Gameplay DOA Kokoro's Ba Ji Quan fighting style incorporates many effective low kicks and powerful high kicks to assist her powerful elbows and strikes. Kokoro is described as being a character well suited for beginners due to her unbreakable chain throw, being the safest character in the game in relation to advantage and disadvantage, and her easy to execute moves and mix ups. However, one of Kokoro's biggest disadvantages is that she is a very easy character to counter. Bigger and stronger characters like Bayman and Tina can inflict an incredible amount of damage to Kokoro, making her fairly weak in a fight like this. Furthermore, she has a lot of punches and kicks that would intend players to button mash. Compared to the varying attack strings of her sister Helena, Kokoro's attacks appear to be less refined, thus illustrating her greenness in the DOA tournament and the fighting world in general. DOAX Musical Themes The below themes are played during matches against Kokoro: *Moonlit Lady - Dead or Alive 4 Trivia * Kokoro's name means heart in Japanese, but strictly in the figurative sense-more like spirit, the word does not refer to the heart as a muscle. Kokoro's name can also mean emotion. *Kokoro's fighting style, Ba Ji Quan, is the sister art of Helena's Pi Qua Quan style. * Tomonobu Itagaki comments that Ba Ji Quan was first used in , which he calls the "origin of 3D fighting games". Virtua Fighter's main character, Akira Yuki, used this fighting style but Itagaki hopes to reproduce the martial art more realistically in DOA. *Kokoro is the only DOA character of Japanese ethnicity that is not a ninja. *Her favorite color is orange. *Kokoro is the second racially mixed character to appear in the DOA series, behind Hitomi. *Two of Kokoro's outfits are pink and blue feminized versions of the Changshan, an outfit typically worn by males in China. *In the Dead or Alive 4 opening, Kokoro is seen in a pink kimono but there are some cases where she is seen in a blue kimono instead. These kimono are not accessible during gameplay however. Gallery Image:Kokoro 9.jpg Image:Kokoro 17.jpg Endings y-2ybmAWpLU Category:Characters